pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Eldridge
Paul Eldridge (May 5, 1888 - July 26, 1982) was an American poet, novelist, short story writer, and teacher.Paul Eldridge, Obituaries, New York Times, July 29, 1982. Web, June 14, 2015. Life Eldridge, the son of Jeanette (LaFleur) and Leon Eldridge, was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on May 5, 1888.Manning, Robert Douglas. The Jew: Screenplay, Biographical Note on Eldridge. http://books.google.com/books?id=amz-YpTWbbEC&pg=PT20&sig=qa9bYHpgjBoLaBkiPoALK2uZ3EM#PPT20,M1 He earned a B.S. from Temple University in 1909, an M.A. from the University of Pennsylvania in 1911, and a doctorate from the University of Paris in 1913. He was an instructor of English literature at Saint John's College in Philadelphia, from 1910 to 1912. He was a lecturer on American literature at the Sorbonne in 1913, and at the University of Florence in 1923. From 1914 he was a teacher of romance languages in New York high schools until his retirement in 1946.New York Times Obituary, July 29, 1982 He was a member of the Authors' and Dramatists' League of the Authors' Guild of America. He married a fellow writer, Sylvette de Lamar (author of a 1932 novel, Jews and the Cross). Eldridge was a highly prolific author; many of his later books were published by Haldeman-Julius Publications in its "Big Blue Books" series. He is best known for collaborating with American decadent novelist and poet George Sylvester Viereck on a trilogy of exotic fantasy novels from 1928 to 1932: My First Two Thousand Years: The autobiography of the wandering Jew; Salome: The wandering Jewess; and The Invincible Adam. He died at the age of 94 in a New York City nursing home on July 26, 1982. Publications Poetry *''Life Throbs. Boston: Poet Lore, 1911. *Vanitas. Boston: Stratford, 1920. *''Cobwebs and Cosmos. New York: Liveright, 1930. *''I Bring a Sword''. New York: Fine Editions Press, 1945. *''Moon Nets of the Master Spider''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1948. Plays *''The Intruder''. New York: Macaulay, 1928. *''The Jester's Holiday: A divine comedy''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. Novels *''My First Two Thousand Years: The autobiography of the wandering Jew'' (with George Sylvester Viereck). New York: Macaulay, 1928; London: Duckworth, 1929. *''Salome: The wandering Jewess'' (with George Sylvester Viereck, 1930). New York: Liveright, 1930; London: Duckworth, 1930. *''The Invincible Adam'' (with George Sylvester Viereck). New York: Liveright, 1932; London: Duckworth, 1932. *''One Man Show''. New York: Liveright, 1933. *''If After Every Tempest''. New York: Harbinger House, 1941. *''Madonna with the Cat: a Romantic Satire''. New York: Harbinger House, 1942. *''Horns of Glass'' . New York: Harbinger House, 1943. *''A Lesson in Love''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''And Thou Shalt Teach Them''. New York: Sheridan House, 1947. *''One Night: a Novel of Love in Nova Scotia''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1947. *''The Whip and the Rose''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1947. *''Listen to Their Lust'' (1949)x *''Curtain Call'' (1950)x *''The Second Life of John Stevens''. New York: T. Yoseloff, 1960. *''The Tree of Ignorance''. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1962. *''The Homecoming: A chronicle of a refugee family''. South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1966. Short fiction *''And the Sphinx Spoke. Boston: Stratford, 1921. *''Our Dead Selves: Anthology of the Lowly. New York: Boulton-Biggs, 1923. *''Irony and Pity: A book of tales''. New York: J. Lawren, 1926. *''He Who Loved His Neighbors, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''Lovers' Gifts, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''The Last Supper of Marianne, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''The Truth About Phyllis Warren and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''Virgins, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''Women Ain't No Fools, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''Gamblers in Love, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''Men and Women: Stories of love''. New York: B. Ackerman, 1946. *''Virtue, Beware! and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''The Way of Men with Maids, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''Two Lessons in Love: Master of hearts / Mr. Lowell and the Goddess''. New York: Beechhurst Press, 1946. *''Misadventure in Chastity: Of antics and romantics'' Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1947. *''The Professor Goes Adventuring''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1948. *''How to Get Rid of a Woman, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1950. *''Flesh of the Flesh, and other stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1950. *''Tales of the Fortunate Isles''. New York: T. Yoseloff, 1959. *''The Parables of Old Cathay''. South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1969. Non-fiction *''Lanterns in the Night'' (maxims). Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. *''Leaves From the Devil's Tree: A Smiling Cynic Looks at the Passing Show''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''New York: This whale of a city''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''New York: The empire state''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''The Greatest Show on Earth: The diary of a New York High school teacher''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''The Hudson: The River of Destiny''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1946. *''The Bed Remains: A biography in ten chapters''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1948. *''Blue Flames: Notes from the Diary of an Immoralist''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1948. *''Maxims are Gadflies: The wit and wisdom of Paul Eldridge'' (edited by E. Haldeman-Julius). Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1950. *''Michel De Montaigne: Skeptic and Atheist''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1950. *''Anatole France: Master of irony and pity''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1950. *''Erasmus: The humanist whose mind illumined Europe''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1950. *''The kingdom without God : being the last will and testament of Paul Eldridge''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1951. *''Crown of Empire: The story of New York state''. New York: T. Yoseloff, 1957. *''Seven Against the Night''. New York: T. Yoseloff, 1960. *''Maxims for a Modern Man''. New York: T. Yoseloff, 1965. *''François Rabelais: the Great Story Teller''. South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1971. *''The Story-Tellers'' (1970) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Eldridge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 14, 2015. Poems by Paul Eldridge #Faces and Souls See also *List of U.S. poets Notes External links ;Poems *"My Years" in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922 *"Emperor Tang - Skeptic" ;Books *Paul Eldridge at Amazon.com ;About *New York Times Obituary Category:20th-century American novelists Category:American short story writers Category:Temple University alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:University of Paris alumni Category:University of Paris faculty Category:University of Florence faculty Category:Saint John's College (Philadelphia) faculty Category:1888 births Category:1982 deaths Category:20th-century American poets Category:American male novelists Category:20th-century authors Category:20th-century poets Category:American authors Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Authors Category:Poets